Been Around Death
by missblu
Summary: Sarah is 18, has been sent to live with her step uncle.Then, learning something about her step family and a certian old crush, she must help those she thought she didn't need.


Disclaimer: I don't own 'Labyrinth', wish I did! Also, this is not edited and is probably full with mistakes, if anyone can help me, than.YAH!!! Please review.thanks.  
  
Chapter One: My life, sending me away.  
  
My names Sarah Marie Williams, I'm scared of snakes, spiders, heights, and my mom when she's mad. I love books, poems, cats, music, scary movies, fast cars, loud punk music, loud heavy metal music, the colors blue, black, red, and purple in that order, and the city. I'm not your normal eighteen year old. I'm such a freak. I got that from my mom. Who's an actress, she's not very successful right now, she thirty-nine and aging.  
  
I hate acting like a little kid with my friends and doing immature things. I hate blondes, for a good reason, and stuck up people. I love to listen to gothic music, and make my parents hate what I like. I TRY to be weird for a purpose. I hate drama queens, though I'm one, and dark gothic things. I'm not into religious things, yet I am. There can't be a god, and he/she did NOT make us, this is my opinion and I don't care what others think. I do believe in the devil, that's only because I met him. But I'll talk about that later.  
  
My life motto is "It's your life, go ahead and screw it up." That's probably what I'll tell my kids when I'm older. I won't clean someone else's mess. I'm not always as depressed as I sound now, and I don't always only hate. I can be a very cheerful girl. Which is probably why I hate drama queens, I am one. I DO like things, like watching movies like: The Matrix, Cradle 2 the Grave, Fast & the Furious, and any anime movie.  
  
I'm hoping to become a director/actress/author, but if that doesn't work out, then I'll probably be working at McDonald's. "Do you want fries with that?" Ok forget my whole life, which will probably suck.  
  
I want to try and make someone cry or feel pain, I won't physically hurt them, but I won't do anything to make them feel welcome. Why? You ask, because, why do they deserve to feel welcome? I'm a very weird girl, I'm the kind that probably won't ever open up to anyone and when or if I do, break into tears. I don't sound like a very charming person do I? I hope I sound like a brat, cause' that's what I am.  
  
I wish people would stop treating me like they know me. Life hurts, get used to it. We can all be a happy family, but how long will that last? I love writing gory stuff. You should know that, because it explains a lot on me. I write about vampires, witches, creatures, and hurtful love. I can get into the really love, love stuff. It's not a very real feeling, we all have fights, we all do stupid things, and I've come to realize. you can't apologize for everything you've done. You can only tell and hope it'll be all right.  
  
Remember when I said I hate little kid things and acting immature? I also love to act this way. It helps me forget, but then sometimes reminds me. My dad say's maybe I should seek help, because once I cut myself, on purpose. I used a knife that was about eight inches long and two inches wide, I slowly cut my arms, moving the knife VERY slowly up and down my skin, by my third stroke cherry flavored blood was dripping out of my skin, I tasted it, that's how I knew it tasted like cherries, and laughed, it felt so good, so bad.  
  
By then I wasn't aware of the time and my dad had come home with Karen and Toby, they all stared at me, I wasn't aware of their stares till Toby talked. "Sarah, what are you doing?" His voice wavered. He was going to cry because I was bleeding. I got up from the floor, blood covering my white shorts and top, not yet on the floor. I told him not to worry, and dad told me to pack, I was leaving. Karen just cried, we HAD gotten closer but now, well, things change.  
  
Dad was supposed to send me to a mental hospital but Karen hadn't wanted that, she got dad to change his mind and send me to live with my STEP uncle, in London. I'm not quite sure why I cut myself. You see, even though I like to be weird, it doesn't mean I like weird. I tried to grow up, but I couldn't, so I changed into the opposite I was. I told dad this and he got mad and said I needed help. That hurt me, I told him that to and he yelled, "Think how much you hurt Karen, she's always tried to be there for you! What happened to you? You seemed happy before, maybe staying with Karen's brother will help you."  
  
I thought about that for a long time. I'm still thinking about it as I board the plane that will take me to my uncles. His name is Daman, strange, it means demon. That makes me feel weird, I don't know why. I'm trying to shrug it off, in order to do that I listen to Duvet, sung by bôa, she sings the opening song to Serial Experiments Lain. It's a weird song, actually it's not even the song for that series, but the people who aired it changed it, I have the real and American version. I learned all this from my friend, Angel she loves anime. She told he to listen to these two songs, they would "Help" me. She's been my friend since I was fifteen, a few days after I got Toby back she moved to my school. Once our other friend, Amaya, joked that maybe she could be my angel. I think Angel took those words to heart, since she learned about my problem she's been trying to change me into a good girl, into an angel. I need to change, change into me again. And forget the devil.  
  
But for now I think I'll just relax, listen to my music, and think about my step uncle. He's Karen's younger brother, there's a fourteen years difference between Karen and her brother, so that makes him. thirty-two years old. 'I wonder is he's cute.' Was my last thought before I fell into a deep sleep from my music.  
  
"And you don't seem to understand  
  
A shame you seemed an honest man  
  
And all the fears you hold so dear  
  
Will turn to whisper in your ear  
  
And you know what they say might hurt you  
  
And you know that it means so much  
  
And you don't even feel a thing  
  
I am falling, I am fading,  
  
I have lost it all  
  
And you don't seem the lying kind  
  
A shame that I can read your mind  
  
And all the things that I read there  
  
Candle-lit smile that we both share  
  
And you know I don't mean to hurt you  
  
But you know that it means so much  
  
And you don't even feel a thing  
  
I am falling, I am fading, I am drowning,  
  
Help me to breathe  
  
I am hurting, I have lost it all  
  
I am losing  
  
Help me to breathe"  
  
missblu: I hope you likes my weird chapter! Review the story and tell me what you think! I'll also be updating my story 'Gothic meet Jareth' in 2 days!!! 'Love & Secrets' will take a few weeks, maybe months. 


End file.
